Twisted Faiths of Best Friends
by ValerieTodd
Summary: What happens when A Jounin finds out her best friend didn't pass the Jounin test and left the village without a word? Can A blind Chunnin ever become a Jounin? Or is it something that she just needs to accept? R
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is one of my first Fanfics, and it was a thought with a friend, but before long we began to write it down and start out own little story about us and some friends. All these made up characters are based on my friends and I. I honestly hope you like it, the two of us (Mitani & Lanna(Me!)) will also be posting up some links later on to some of our fan art for this story. Thank you and hope you like it!.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sunlight shined through the small spaces between the window and the wall, lighting up the room rather well. Most people were waking up for the beginning of their day, getting themselves ready. Some people had already begun it, sitting in their office or classroom waiting for others who would soon need to arrive. The sun slowly rose, which brought the rays of light into the direction of a sleeping Jounin in her apartment bedroom. Her back was turned to the window, the blankets piled at the end of her bed. Her arms were wrapped around a pillow, which also supported her head comftorbly.

Gentle breaths came from her sleeping figure, strands of brown hair falling in her face as she gave a sigh. Deep blue orbs were revealed as she opened her eyes, knowing she would have to wake up for the day. Burying her face into her pillow she sighed, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She yawned, running her hand through her messy light brown hair as it fell over her shoulders. She had a slim figure, but wasn't skinny like some girls were. She was just the average weight for someone her own size, or at least the healthy weight. Glancing around the moment she pushed herself off of her bed, making her way over to the bathroom which was linked to the bedroom.

The whole room seemed rather plane except for a few framed pictures hanging on her wall above her bed. The sheets were white, the walls a cream color and the only color that really stood out was the red oak of her bed frame. A sigh came from her lips as she picked up her toothbrush. Turning the tap on, she ran her toothbrush under it before putting some toothpaste on it and sticking it in her mouth.

"Oh, I just remembered. . . today I'm getting a team assigned to me. This. . . is going to be interesting." She mumbled to herself. She was a new Jounin, only a few months and given only about ten missions so far. But they thought that she was good enough to have her own team, which was going to be a challenge. 'Well, at least I know they trust me enough to hand me their training.' She thought to herself as she began brushing her teeth.

She looked up from the procelain sink as she heard knocking at the door. She blinked for a moment, turning the tap off before walking over to her front door. She still looked like she was half asleep, her hair somewhat messy and her clothes were crumpled from the night's rest.

Opening the door she saw Mitani standing there looking rather saddened by something. Lanna took her tooth brush out of her mouth and looking at her friend, a little worried about what might have happened. Mitani was unlike most people, though she looked rather normal despite the piece of black cloth around her eyes. She was slim, but not frigile looking. She had dark brown hair which was mostly pulled back by her blindfold except for a few strands. Scarring could be seen under the blindfold, which showed stories of her past. Mitani wasn't from the Leaf Village like Lanna was, she was from a far unknown village called Onoka.

Lanna opened the door wider to let her friend inside of the small apartment. "Is everything alright?" She asked, going over to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth. Once she was done, she wiped her mouth and walked over to the kitchen table where Mitani was sitting. She sat down beside her, leaning over a bit so she could hear what had happened to her best friend.

Mitani's head raised slightly as she glanced over to Lanna, hearing her voice she gave a gentle sigh. "I failed to become a Jounin. They said even though I may be strong, I still couldn't see things that might be needed." She replied, sounding bitter. She could see things, auras and people using chakra, just not with her eyes and not in imense detail. It angered her that her weakness was the only thing stopping her from becoming a Jounin, and there was nothing she could do about it! She glanced to the side, feeling a warm hand on her shoulder which calmed her down just a bit.

"Mitani, you can always try again. Train harder and show them that weakness can be overcomed. Shove it into their faces and pass the next one." Lanna replied softly, trying to calm her down. She wanted to help her, but she didn't know how to do these things, only her sensei did. But she knew how strong Mitani was and how she would be able to pass the next Jounin test if she continued to practice. Lanna noticed that Mitani was clenching her fists, which was a sure sign that she wasn't happy at the moment.

"Lanna don't you see? I'm 'Blind'! I'll never be able to see like you and every other normal person! Ever! It's. . . It's frustrating. . ." Mitani yelled out, her face softning as she turned to the ground. Lowering her face, her long dark hair hiding her expressions. Lanna didn't know what to say, she was rather scared that what she could say might anger her more then she was. She couldn't help but feel ashamed to have made her friend so angery. "If it wasn't for Seizo sensei. . . I wouldn't be here today. He taught me to see again. . ." She said in a low voice, shaking her head slightly, she stood up from her seat. "I'm going for a walk. . . I'll be back whenever. . ." She said in a calm voice, making her way she walked out of Lanna's apartment without another word.

Lanna sat, watching the door where her friend had last been seen. Shaking her head she sighed standing up and looking around slightly. "Maybe if I speak to them. . . they could reconsider making her a Jounin." She said to herself, wanting her help her friend as best as she could. She would do anything for her friends, and this was one of those times where she was needed to help. Making her way to her room she changed kicking her pyjamas off to the side. She put on a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt under the Jounins vest, which was left open. She placed her headband over her forehead, under her long brown bangs and tied it at the back of her neck. Around her forearms were two leather gauntlets, the tip of it wrapping around her middle finger. Running a quick brush through her hair to keep herself looking somewhat normal during the day.

She walked out of her room, making sure she had everything she needed for her first lesson. She turned all the lights off before leaving her apartment to go speak to the other Jounins. Walking down the hall she pushed the building door to the side, into the bright sunlight. She brought her arm up to block the harsh sun from her eyes, not used to the intence sunlight just yet. Looking over to the side at the Academy building she gave a slight nod before begining to walk towards it. She hoped the others would understand that Mitani was as strong as her, maybe even stronger.

* * *

"Damn them all!" Mitani cried out, punching into a tree with most of her strength, leaving a rather nice imprint of her knuckles into it. As usual, when she was angery she went for a walk in the forest to try training which usually calmed her down enough to be able to speak to people.

She pulled her hand back, gently placing it on the tree as a gentle sob escaped from her lips. All anger seemed to vanish to be replaced with sorrow and pain. Tears streamed down from under the blindfold as she leaned against the tree, sliding down it to sit on the ground. No one around here understood her, not even Lanna. Yes, Lanna might be her best friend, but she doesn't know what its like to be blind, to fail because of one thing you can't change. And she knew Seizo sensei wasn't even close to here. Not to mention he was only blind in one eye, Not both of them. She brought her hand up as if to cover her face from everything around her. "I'll never be normal. . ." She whispered to herself as more tears spilled down her pale cheeks. She wanted to be like everyone else, she wanted to become a Jounin and teach younger students how to fight. But only Jounins could do that, and she didn't have a chance in doing it. "How can I change? Its not possible . . ." She sobbed into her hands. She was so weak she couldn't even pass the Jounin exam.

A pair of blue eyes softened, watching Mitani from behind a shrub. Seeing her cry almost made him want to do the same at the moment. He could somewhat understand what she felt, not being able to fit in and be normal like everyone around them. He had a nine-tailed fox demon sealed inside of him, which meant he would never be fully accepted by everyone. To tell the truth, he wanted to go over to her and try to comfort her, but he knew she probably wanted to alone for now. Naruto always looked up to Mitani, and to see her cry and be so sad made him feel horrible inside. He looked up to her, she was somewhat his Idol, and to see her cry was rather depressing and painful.

Naruto heard something echo through the trees, which made him hide, peeking out past a few branches. The sound seemed like someone hushing, it was almost comforting. His baby blue eyes looked around for the owner of the voice, but he couldn't find anyone. The sound continued until it had caught Mitani's attention, making her turn and listend to the voice coming from the trees. He watched her bring her hand up and wiped her tears away almost as fast as she could. He knew she would never want to be seen crying by anyone.

"Anything is possible. . . as long as you know how to get it." The voice said calmly. A figure came out from the shadows, his peircing yellow serpant like eyes were the first thing Naruto noticed as he stepped out. It was followed by a dark purple make up around his eyes and his pale skin. As soon as he saw the mans black hair and the power hungry look in his eyes, he knew who it was. 'Orochimaru. . .' Naruto thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. He knew who it was, and knew what he was probably going to do. He had already heard a lot about this man, and what he did was nothing short of twisted and disturbing. 'I have to go tell Iruka sensei.' He thought to himself and quickly running away as fast as he could, not realizing he was making a lot of noise on his way out.

Mitani turned to the voice of the man, her eyebrows narrowed showing she was not very pleased with the man showing from the shadows. She quickly stood, drawing a Kunai from her side pouch as she stood defensively, facing the man as he stopped several feet in front of her. She heard someone running, which made her turn to the side only to see Naruto running back to the village. 'Was he watching me this entire time?' She thought to herself, a little saddened by that thought.

"Kids can run rather fast when they think their life is in danger, don't you agree?" Orochimaru asked in a calm, low voice which couldn't help but send a slight chill down her spine. Her hair brushed against her neck, the breeze was the only sound between the two of them.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you think your doing spying on me!" Mitani yelled, her voice sounding more bitter then salt. She heard a chuckle coming from the man in front of her which made her grip the Kunai even tighter, turning her knuckles white.

**

* * *

**

Please Read And Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry for taking so long to do this I promise the next one won't take nearly as long! Well, I hope you like this chapter and please Review on it! Also, there might be a few typos, but its the best I can do without a spell check and all.

Thanks AloneInMYMindBasketCase! Your the greatest and the only reason we continued to write. P

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, though I do own Lanna, Mitani, Seizo, Doug, Sara and Dylin. Also, we will give links to fanart of this story as soon as possible.

P.S. All the made up characters are based on my friends and I, appearence and all, so make comments about them if you wish!

* * *

Chapter 2

Orochimaru took a step closer, looking down at her with his mysterious gaze. He didn't seem to scared about being attacked by her, nor did he bat an eye when she took her Kunai. Instead, he watched her calmly, wondering what she thought he might be. But that wasn't important, what was important was getting her to trust him and having her on his own side."Don't worry little one. I'm only here to help you achieve what you most desire." The man said with a grin, which seemed rather sinsere. He gently held out a hand to her, showing he had no weapons and was not there as a threat, but as someone who could help her. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her, his black hair brushing against his face as he smiled.

Mitani was shocked, how could he know what she most desired? Maybe he was a liar, someone who just wanted her to trust so that she could be used to make money or steal things with her ability. It had happened before, and she may be blind, but she was far from stupid. 'But. . . maybe he can really help me and then I might be able to finally become a Jounin.' She thought to herself, making a decision. She loosened her grip and stood upright, confused with what his true motives were at the moment. Sensing no immidiate danger, daringly Mitani trudged forward to this strange man. Even if he would try to harm her, she thought that she was strong enough to get herself away from him if needed be.

"What is your name? And why would someone like you help me?" Mitani asked, her head tilting upwards as if to look at him. Not many people ever wanted to help her, not unless she had to do something for it. But maybe he was different, maybe he would be the one to finally keep their promise to her. Though she still was a little hesitant around the older man.

Another chuckle came from his lips as he looked down at her. He seemed rather amused by her question, though she couldn't understand why. To her, it almost seemed insulting that such a serious question was laughed at. Her eyebrows narrowed, as if glaring at the black haired man in front of her. She did not appriciate being mocked by someone she didn't know.

"My name is Orochimaru. I've seen many strange and powerful abilities but none quite like yours. It seems you are blind and yet you can see. I know full well your ability is not fully developed. Accept my invitation to work under me and I shall grant your wish to see again. If you consider my offer, return here in the middle of the night, although I know what your answer will be." Orochimaru said in a low voice, before he vaporized into mist as if he wasn't there at all. His laugh echoing in the breeze that suddenly overwhelmed her. Looking around she could find absolutely no trace of him, which told her that he wasn't a weak person.

Hearing a raspy yell, right away she knew Naruto had returned with reinforcements. Iruka, Lanna, and Kakashi rushed in and looked around, wondering where had Orochimaru gone to. All three of the Jounins had a Kunai in hand, though calmed down seeing that no one was here other then Mitani. Naruto ran over to Mitani relieved to see Orochimaru hadn't harmed her in any way. "Hey are you alright? Did he do anything to you? What did he say?" The blonde haired boy asked eagerly, sounding rather worried. He had heard enough things about the man that he didn't want her to get hurt by him.

A small smile came to her lips as she nodded slightly, placing a hand on the top of Naruto's head. "Yes, I'm fine so stop worrying yourself half to death. Keep that energy of yours for training and not ranting." She said with a nod, turning back to the other three Jounins. She waited as Lanna made her way over, looking just as worried as Naruto did, though she it looked like she was keeping her emotions in check. Mitani nodded to her, once again showing that she was fine and not harmed. Lanna smiled at her friend placing the Kunai back into the small pouch attached to a belt around her thigh. Mitani couldn't help but wonder why she seemed to happy at the moment. Or why Naruto had gotten the three Jounins to come here, did she underestimate the man she had spoken with?

"I talked to the judges for the Exam. They said you can take it in a few days again, and they'll keep more of an open mind about your condition. They also apolgize for having been so harsh. Your the first to ever try the exam with your condition." Lanna said, looking at her friend. Naruto seemed rather happy to hear that she might be able to become a Jounin.

"Yeah! Now you can show them how good you are and this time they'll watch without blinking. Believe it!" Naruto said, holding his thumb up as he looked at Mitani, grinning brightly at the news. He placed his hands behind his head, looking up at her and waiting for a response to what Lanna had just told her. Before she could even have the news sink into her head, Kakashi and Iruka came over to the group. Kakashi was not only looking concerned but kind of angered at the fact that Orochimaru had spoken to Mitani, knowing exactly what he wanted. The Jounin knew that he would take her and use her strong power to his advantages, in trade for her sight back. He knew it must mean a lot to her to be able to see again, but if she went with him the whole village might be in danger.

"Tell us exactly what he told you, don't leave anything out." He said, though his voice seemed a little concerned for the girl. He saw the confusion on her face and continued on to explain. "You might not know it, but that man who spoke to you is one of the Legendary Three Ninjas. But his only wish is to take peoples needs and use it to his own advantage and to thier downfall. Once he takes all your power, he will have no need for you. Though he would give you your sight back, it wouldn't be long before he killed you." Kakashi explained, not wanting to risk anything for her. Though he did not know her personally, Naruto had told him enough of her to be able to understand her a bit.

"We want to make sure that you'll be safe and nothing bad will happen to you. This man is capable of catastrophic things, and wouldn't think twice when it came to killing you. He already has killed so many people, we don't want to lose anyone else." Iruka said in a low gentle voice. He sounded almost as concerned as Naturo did only a few moments ago. He watched as Mitani turned at Kakashi, a sneer on her face as if she didn't believe a word he had told her. Mitani turned, looking at Iruka for a moment before walking away back towards the village. She didn't believe them, they must have been thinking of someone else because this man hadn't hurt her, only promised to help her. And she had a feeling she could trust him, not to mention he hadn't even mentioned her doing anything to hurt anyone else.

Lanna watched as she left, glancing back to the three guys with her blue eyes full of concern. She didn't want Mitani to be hurt, she was the closest thing she had to a sister. "I hope she listens to me." She whispered, giving a small sigh before she turned and ran after Mitani to try and reason with her. The last thing she wanted was to lose her best friend, especially not when it could be prevented. She continued to run, and seeing her best friend up ahead she began to slow down until she was in step beside Mitani.

Iruka glanced at Kakashi and Naruto, seeing them both thinking to themselves. "Come on, we should head back. There's nothing we can do now to help Mitani. She won't listen to any of us, but maybe she will listen to Lanna." He said, getting two nods from the Jounin and Genin. He was indeed worried about her, but he couldn't do much except hope that she would listen to Lanna.

Kakashi looked between Naruto and Iruka, and couldn't help but see how both of them were so depressed at the moment. He knew Naruto was worried about losing one of the very people who were so close to him, and Iruka was worried about losing her. Well, Iruka would be worried if anyones life was in danger. That was just how he was, but he guessed that the Chunnin probably got along with Mitani more then he did with others. Kakashi thought for a moment, walking back with the others he stopped in midstep. He looked like a pack of bricks had just hit him as he realized something very important. 'She never gave me an answer. . .' He thought to himself, shrugging his shoulders as he continued walking. He would figure something out later on.

* * *

Lanna looked at Mitani as she continued to walk beside her, not a word was said from either two of the friends. She sighed, not enjoying the silence at the moment, it was rather akward. "Mitani, you need to understand that going with this man isn't safe, you can't believe anything he says. Remember the Incident that had taken place at the Chunnin exams? The one which killed the last Hokage. Well Orochimaru was the one who planned it and also the one who killed him." She said in a soft voice, which sounded almost pleading. "Please don't go with him, I don't want you to be killed." She pleaded, though Mitani seemed a bit thoughtfull at that statement.

Mitani sighed, shaking her head slightly as she looked up to the sky as they walked. "I can't make any promises." She replied quietly as they went into the village. She didn't know if she was going or not at the moment.. If what Lanna had said was true, then this man was capable of easily destroying her without much effort. 'But even if he does kill me, I'd get my sight back, and I would be able to see everything again for at least a few moments.' She thought to herself as she crossed her arms.

"Well, your staying at my place for the night. And don't try to object, because its not going to work with me Mitani." The female Jounin said, sounding a bit content that she hadn't said that she was going. It meant what she said had gotten through to her and she was thinking it through. She knew that if Mitani wanted to leave, she wouldn't just stand and watch. She would try preventing it from happening as best as her abilities would allow it.

Both of the girls continued walking until they made it to Lanna's apartment building. She pushed the door aside, walking inside of her own place she took her sandles off and placed them beside the door neatly. Mitani has still yet to say another thing from the eariler conversation, which worried her a bit. She knew Mitani was a naturally quiet person, but usually not around her. "Are you alright?" She asked, walking over to Mitani and looking at her. She brushed some of her own hair out of her face, as if to try and make it easier for her to see her best friend. Things didn't feel right at the moment, and it was making her rather nervous at this time.

"I'm fine. Sorry about earlier, it was a dumb thing for me to do. I guess I got so caught up with being able to see I ignored everything else. But, your all right about it, going to him is what he wants. He's not going to get me, I'm going to stay here and train for the exam." Mitani said with a smile on her lips as she looked at Lanna, who seemed rather content with what she was told.

The Jounin nodded, glancing at the clock she noticed it was getting close to noon so she would have to leave to go and meet up with her new team. "I'm going to have to go, I still have to meet my new team. I'll talk to you later, and same rules apply. If you want something, take it and use my bed if you want to rest up a bit from training." Lanna said, smiling at Mitani before putting her sandles back on and walking out of the door, closing it behind her as she began to make her way to the academy.

* * *

"Dylin, Sara and Doug. All of you come over here. Your new Sensei will be here soon so go I'll give you the class you'll wait in." Iruka said, looking down at the three of them as he checked their names off of his list. He had recently gotten back, just in time to teach his class and sort them out into groups of three. He wanted to make sure that everything would be alright, and when the sensei's got here the Genins would be waiting for them in a classroom for introductions. Three students got up from their seats, walking over to the front of the classroom.

"She? Wow, I didn't know that there were any female Jounins." One of the three said outloud. He had short dark brown hair and wore green pants with a red sweater with black fingerless gloves. He had dark green eyes and his Genin headband was around his neck. His name was Doug, and out of the group, he was the most clueless about everything. The girl beside him raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms over her chest taking a step foward at Doug.

"Of course there's female Jounins you Onion Dip! Why wouldn't there be?" Sara asked, looking rather offended as she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the other boy. She wore a pair of light blue kaki pants and white tank top and dark blue elbow length fingerless gloves. Also had long brown hair which was worn in a simple ponytail with a few strands loose and her headband was wrapped around her thigh, right below the black kunai pouch.

"Well how was I supposed to know!" Doug asked, glaring back at her. He never really got along with her, except for the ocasional hyper run they had where they would be ranting about absolutely nothing.

"Because we've had visits from several female Jounins, only you were sleeping when they came! Maybe if you could stay awake for longer then ten minutes you might find something out!" She said, getting a few stares from students for being so loud. Sara looked at them, making them turn back and do their work like they should be doing.

Iruka sensei only sighed at the two of them, shaking his head slightly. "Alright, calm down both of you and go to class eight and wait for her. And please try not to give her a hard time." He said as he watched them nod before walking out of the class and going to the assigned room.

Dylin was rather quiet while Doug and Sara continued to argue over several things. He sighed, bringing his hand up to pinch the place between his eyes trying to stop himself from knocking both of them into the next room. He had black hair which went down to his shoulder, pulled back into a low ponytail with a grey ribbon to go with his grey shirt. His shirt, which was a semi-baggy sweater with a few belts around his arms and he had black baggy pants which also had several belts on them. His eyes were a dark purple, giving him an eerie look with his pale skin and his headband around his neck.

They walked to the classroom, Doug not giving up on the argument that their Jounin was indeed a female. He looked back at Sara, glaring as he placed his hand on the door and slid it open.

"This sucks! I'm NOT taking orders from a damn female Jounin! What do girls know about being a nin-" He was cut off when a kunai flew past his face and inbedded itself into the wall. His eyes were wide with shock as he looked into the classroom to see a female Jounin smirking with her arms crossed leaning against a desk. 'Something tells me that she's not going to make my training easy. . .' Doug thought to himself as he was shoved into the classroom by Sara who wanted to meet the new sensei.

"So, not going to be taking orders from me huh?" The Jounin asked as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips as she looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.

Doug scratched behind his head, trying to figure out what he was going to say or do. "Uhh. . . Hi, my name is Doug." He said, trying his best to change the conversation between the two of them.

* * *

Thats it for now, please read and Review! Reviews make us keep writing and keeps us all happy and fuzzy inside. -- 


End file.
